gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shop 'til You Drop/Gallery
Logos Shop til You Drop Pilot Logo.jpg|Pilot. shoptilyoudrop.gif Styd.jpg|Seasons 1-3 1991-1993 Shop 'Til You Drop - 1993.JPG|Season 3 1993 Shop Til You Drop Logo 1993 b Shop Til You Drop Holiday Special.jpg|Season 4 (Christmas Special) 12/19/1993 Shop Til You Drop Logo 1993 a.jpg|Season 4 (regular episodes) 1994 Styd96.JPG|Season 5 1996-1997 NSTYD1997.PNG|Season 6 1997 Styd00.JPG|Season 7 2000 Shop_Til_You_Drop_Logo_2000.PNG|Season 8 2001-2002 Styd03.jpg|Seasons 9-10 2003-2005 Shop Til You Drop Logo 20032.png Shop Til You Drop Logo 2003.png styd_w_blue_letters.jpg Press Photos droppedImage_1.png|Early Era Set Press Photo of STYD.jpg|Later Improved Set ShopTillYouDrop03026.jpg|Roberto Era Set 481361_622911644390283_1694136342_n.jpg|Ticket to Shop Til You Drop STYD1995.jpg Banners SHOPTILmain.jpg photohdr_SHOPTIL.jpg photohdr_SHOPTIL (1).jpg Drawings Clock.jpg|The Shopper's Challenge and Bonus Round clock. Sets shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_4_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4vyx.png|1991 (A) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_5_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4wo8.png|1991 (B) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_3_by_jdwinkerman-d6ebvd7.png|1992 Shop til you drop ideal set 6 by jdwinkerman-d6g4wny.png|1993 (A) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_6_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4wnyffffff.png|1993 (B) Bonus.png|The set with the bonus round props Shop.png|1996-1997 1996-1998.png|1997 2000 set 1.png|2000 shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_21_by_jdwinkerman-d6g5cv3.png|2001-2002 shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_30_by_jdwinkerman-d700nev.png|2003-2005 Main Game Area shop_til_you_drop_podiums_1_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwt.png|First Podiums (Version 1) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_2_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwk.png|First Podiums (Version 2) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_3_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwe.png|First Podiums (Version 3) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_4_a_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrw6.png|Second Podiums (Standard) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_4_b_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrw3.png|Second Podiums (Holiday Special Only) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_5_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrvy (1).png|Third Podiums shop_til_you_drop_podiums_6_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrvq.png|Fourth Podiums (with Shop Til You Drop Logo) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_7_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrve.png|Fifth Podiums (with Shop Til You Drop Logo whereas the real one had sponsors) Bonus Round Tables PT1.png|1991: This first table looks like a ping pong table, does it? PT2.png PT3.png|1992-1993 PT4.png|1993-1994 PT5.png|1996-1997 PT6.png|1997 PT7.png|2000 Shop Til You Drop Prize Table 7 b.png|2001-2002 PT8.png|2003-2005 Screenshots shop till you drop 2003 2005 set.PNG|Superstore Set 2003-2005 The Pilot Shop til You Drop Pilot 01.jpg|The pilot set Shop til You Drop Pilot 02.jpg|Here's the set again but at a different angle. Shop til You Drop Pilot 03.jpg|Here's Team #1! Curt and Debbie! Shop til You Drop Pilot 04.jpg|And here's Team #2! Pam and Mel! Shop til You Drop Pilot 05.jpg|Boy, they sure are an excited bunch, aren't they? Shop til You Drop Pilot 06.jpg|Here's Scott welcoming the teams to the show. Shop til You Drop Pilot 07.jpg|Looks like everyone is ready to play! Shop til You Drop Pilot 08.jpg Shop til You Drop Pilot 09.jpg|What is he trying to say? It's kinda hard with all those marshmallows in his mouth! Shop til You Drop Pilot 10.jpg|Do you think Mel is going to win the stunt? Shop til You Drop Pilot 11.jpg|YES! He won the stunt! That's 100 points for him and Pam! Shop til You Drop Pilot 12.jpg|Well, since computer technology wasn't as popular as it is today, the hostess showed the prize and the camera panned on it. Shop til You Drop Pilot 13.jpg|This is it, who's going to move on? Shop til You Drop Pilot 14.jpg|PAM AND MEL ARE MOVING ON! Shop til You Drop Pilot 15.jpg|It's time for Pam and Mel to shop till they drop! Shop til You Drop Pilot 16.jpg|Run! If you wanna go on a vacation of a lifetime, you gotta be fast! Shop til You Drop Pilot 17.jpg|Going up! Shop til You Drop Pilot 18.jpg|Finished with six seconds left! Nice! Let's see if they won! Shop til You Drop Pilot 19.jpg|Ok, $345 is what they have left so far! They need at least that much or more to win! Shop til You Drop Pilot 20.jpg|THEY'VE DONE IT! WHAT A WIN! Shop til You Drop Pilot 21.jpg|Pam and Mel are off to Paris! Bonus Round Chris Hits the Bell.png|Chris rings the bell for the sixth and final time, finishing his shopping in not even a minute! Tammy & Chris.png|Tammy & Chris need their sixth and final prize to be worth at least $174. Pat Holds Winning Tag.png|Pat is happy to reveal that it is $849! Tammy & Chris Win.png|Tammy & Chris are thrilled, and they are on their way to Portugal! Pat Waves Goodbye.png|Pat thanks his home viewers on this, the final episode of SHOP ’TIL YOU DROP’s sixth season. Stone Stanley Family.png|Pat then brings out the Stone Stanley family during the closing credits. roberto bonus round.PNG|JD is getting the contestants ready to shop 'til they drop! roberto bonus round 2.PNG|Run! Time's ticking! roberto bonus round 3.PNG|Rings the bell with 10 seconds left! roberto bonus round 4.PNG|The girls have $1,634, they need $866 to win. Can they do it? roberto bonus round 5.PNG|JD is happy to reveal that the last prize is worth $1,079!! roberto bonus round 6.PNG|They're off to Jamaica! Stores Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h26m42s102.png|I love to go to Good Sports for some sporting goods. JBSOFS.JPG|GO J&B Sports of All Sorts!!!!!! J&B2000.PNG|Hey! This store is looking A-okay in 2000. Which sport do you like? jd1.PNG|Here is J&B Sports of All Sorts from 2000 again from another angle. Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h27m38s121.png|I like to buy some jewelry. OOPS! I forgot to explain something: in the early episode of the Lifetime run, whenever a store was chosen, we fade to the store's sign & the camera pans down to the doors which open to reveal the prize as opposed to the camera zoom in on sign & a double door open graphic in later episodes. 24k1996.PNG 24k2000.PNG 24k20001.PNG|Here is that same store again from another angle. Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h28m10s215.png|I need some electronics and electronic accessories from this store. Gadgets & Gizmos alternated with this one. cc1996-98.PNG Gadgets & Gizmos.png mr gadget.JPG|This store alternated with Circuit Center in the 1996-1998 run. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h55m32s92.png|Gary's Gadgets was the ONLY electronics store in first-generation PAX run. Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h30m35s138.png Dave HFs.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h33m24s42.png vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h07m15s84.png|OOH! I would love to have Food Gloria's Food. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h58m43s59.png Brighten Up.PNG|Sure! I would like to brighten up at this store. vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h04m53s223.png vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h54m33s244.png Kanthony's.PNG|In the second season of the PAX run generation 1, Kanthony's Furniture Mart replaced Von Schiffendecker's Furniture. This will hold a candle to Von Schiffendecker's Furniture, would it not? downtown.PNG|I have no idea what kind of store Downtown Designs is. Hedi's Housewares 1996.PNG|I do need a mop, a vacuum cleaner & whatever else Heidi's has. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h56m36s76.png hh2000.PNG|Here's Heidi's Housewares from 2000 again from another angle. vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h04m11s59.png|Gifts! ggg.PNG|'Gifts!' vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h57m36s151.png|And more gifts!!!!!! lotions and potions.PNG|Uh! Shouldn't I prefer Bath & Body Works instead of this store? vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h00m49s224.png Chuck;s.JPG|UH! The yellow Angry Bird has a department store? Decker Marcus Department Store.PNG|Who the heck is Decker Marcus? Art Attack.PNG|Let's go to The Art Attack Mart. AAAMART.PNG|Andrea has taken charge of this place. The Art Attack Mart.PNG|In the 1996-1998 version Andrea's Art Attack was called Andrea's Art Mart...... vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h16m19s117.png|...but in the first generation of the PAX run, it reverted back to Andrea's Art Attack. vlcsnap-2013-12-07-23h02m53s231.png|Say cheese! Bob & Steves.PNG|Smile for the camera! JJ's.JPG|I bet Rarity will love JJ's. Brendlinger's Bed & Bath.png vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h00m33s146.png Sleep on It.PNG|I feel like I need to Sleep On It. Sally's Bedding & Beyond.PNG|I like to go to Sally's Bedding & Beyond mainly because the sign is attractive. vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h02m24s247.png RCA BMG MUSIC & VIDEO.JPG|Sometimes this store was titled RCA Music & Video. Maybe because Sony owns BMG & not RCA. RCA BMG 2.PNG|RCA BMG Music & Video again from another angle. The House Of Music.PNG|Although House of Music didn't have Leslie's in the first episode only, this name alternated with the latter on some episodes of the 1st generation PAX run. Leslie's.PNG Back to Nature.png vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h08m26s242.png Levy's.PNG|There is a big gift box underneath this sign. Justin Time.png Clocks.JPG|There should be a spell check on Charli's. The Green House.png greenery 1996.PNG LeGreenery.PNG|Another view of this same store. Scotty's.PNG World of Discovery.PNG vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h06m02s150.png sweet sensations.PNG|Who wants candy? s&s clothiers.PNG Departments (Note: These are drawings of the department signs, not actual photos.) electronics.PNG grocery.PNG appliances.PNG housewares.PNG sporting goods.PNG music and more.PNG health and beauty.PNG home and garden.PNG bed and bath.PNG furniture.PNG toys.PNG jewelry.PNG office supplies.PNG dairy.PNG frozen foods.jpg price busters.PNG automotive.PNG clearances.PNG gifts.PNG big savings.PNG beverages.PNG candy.PNG pets.PNG Category:Shop 'Til You Drop Category:Images